Song of the Chained Wolf
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: He couldn't keep himself conscious during that duel. And that cost him. - Sneak peek for a future story, Yugioh Zexal Alternation.


Zexal

Song of the Chained Wolf

Angst

Sirius

He couldn't keep himself conscious during that duel. And that cost him. - Sneak peek for a future story, Yugioh Zexal Alternation.

(If I said I owned this stuff, how many of you would tell me I'm wrong?)

* * *

Song of the Chained Wolf

* * *

Sirius never thought a room could feel so empty. What little he could bring out from Heartland Tower was left on his new bed, in that egg-white room.

And he had less than he thought he did.

Just a single backpack full of clothes and his deck.

He stared into nothingness as he set a plastic bag on his new oak desk. All the bag had inside was a single meal for his dinner. Plus a soda that was still cold.

The first of many dinners, he figured, that were going to taste like sawdust in his mouth. He didn't even care that the soda made him feel ill. It was cheap, so he didn't really care. Heartland never did pay the kids all that much of an allowance.

Without a single breath, he looked back to the living room/kitchen of his small apartment.

The only furniture he had in there was the overstuffed couch and smooth coffee table. Eventually, he was going to have to get a bookshelf for later use in any work he might have to do. He never had any need for trinkets, so he was going to have to swallow the sour taste in his mouth and accept the fact that his apartment was going to be empty for the foreseeable future. Turning back, he walked over to the window that rested just above his bed and gave the blinds a fierce pull.

Within an instant, he discovered that he had a great view of Heartland Tower. The giant heart was guaranteed to block out the sun and moon when they rose. Sighing, he turned to the other side of the room.

No extra window.

He was going to see Heartland Tower whenever he woke up.

The couch was beginning to seem like a better option for sleeping.

At least the living room had a sliding door to the balcony. Plus he had a better view of the sky at night. His former prison made even the most beautiful sunrise seem hideous.

Closing his blinds, Sirius then fell into the corner of his small bedroom, his back resting against the wall. His feet were pushing against his pillow, his head falling into the crook of his arms.

"One move," he thought to himself. "Just one move. Had I stayed conscious for a minute longer, I would have won. Why...?" He curled further in on himself, biting his lip in frustration, "Why was I so vulnerable to that pest's first attack? Was I unprepared? Had I not planned far enough ahead?" Blood spilled from his lip. "Am I really that poor of a Duelist? The promise I made to myself; was it really just a stupid dream after all?"

A small yip blew past his ears and a wet nose brushed against his exposed ankle. He pulled his head away from his arms, he found that his deck was glowing, and little Corvus was trying to gain his attention in whatever way he could. Namely, brushing his head against him and even licking him if necessary.

Sirius forced himself to smile. "Hey, Cor," he said. "I must really worry you, huh?"

Corvus tilted his head curiously.

Then Sirius fell away from the wall and into his bed, sighing emotionlessly as he looked at his blank wall.

The sun hadn't even set yet. Sirius could hardly be considered 'moved in' quite yet. But still, he was exhausted.

He was hurting from his last duel. The band-aid on his cheek and the bandage on his right wrist was enough evidence of that.

He was frustrated with himself.

He was tired beyond human limits.

Closing his eyes, he allowed – nay, demanded – sleep to capture him. As the darkness of his eyelids preformed its magic, Corvus pressed his paw against the boy's face. Then he vanished, Sirius' deck sliding to the ground as the glow faded away.

* * *

Sirius awoke sometime the next morning.

It was Saturday. A time for rest. Heartland was not going to call his D-Gazer to remind him to get to Heartland Tower that day.

Good.

He needed the break. In fact, if Heartland forgot about him and never called him again, he'd be in his debt.

...Perhaps he should reword that. It didn't sound all that right in his head.

Pushing himself up in his bed, finding that one of his monsters must have covered him up in the middle of the night, he looked down to the ground.

It took not a moment to realize that his cards had been scattered.

Sighing, Sirius got out of bed and on the smooth floor.

Then he proceeded to collect each and every one of his fallen allies.

Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf.

Sacred Wing – Beast Summoner.

Corvus the Sacred Wing Pup.

With each card, he could feel himself lightening up. At least they had not abandoned him to his self-imposed solitary confinement. Just as he found the strength to smile, it faded away when he lifted his Number up from the ground.

Glorious Serpent.

The last monster he summoned in that duel.

Before the weight of the beasts and his loss of life points got to him more than he anticipated and he completely blacked out as a result.

He gritted his teeth furiously as he contemplated throwing the card away. Had he not summoned it, perhaps he would not have fainted. Perhaps he would have had a fighting chance against Heartland.

Why did he listen to Glorious Serpent's plea?

"_**Because you believed me.**_"

Sirius was taken aback. The monster had glued itself to his fingers, the card glowing brightly as it pulled Sirius into its world.

A world of eternal blue and water.

The giant serpent looked at him with pained eyes. Clearly, it was no more fond of the loss than Sirius was. "_**I am sorry,**_" he said. "_**This should not have happened.**_"

Sirius could say nothing. No words came to him. What could he possibly hope to say in such a situation?

It's a thing in the past? Pathetic. Sirius was still upset about the duel and it was clearly anything but a thing in the past. That single loss determined his future.

He couldn't go back home.

Not to Aquarii and the Barian Guardians.

Not to Antares and Leonis; not to Shingetsu and Epsilon.

Not to Lyra.

He was stuck on Earth, living the life of a human boy with no experience in anything, save dueling.

He was trapped living a life as Heartland's Number Hunter.

His puppet.

His chained wolf...

Such a realization made Sirius want to heave.

"_**I am sorry,**_" Glorious Serpent said again, allowing Sirius to return to his body. "_**But know this. I shall never abandon you. Call me and I will fight to the very end.**_"

Sirius blinked himself back into reality.

Again, he saw the cards on the ground he had yet to recover. With little else to do, he continued to clean up the mess that had been made.

"_We shall not abandon you, Sirius-sama,_" said a woman's voice.

Sirius paused.

That was Guardian. He recognized her.

"_Do not fear. Do not give in to your despair. You can still succeed in your promise._"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know how," he admitted.

"_Just be patient. You will find the way._"

Corvus then reappeared from his card and sat down on Sirius' lap. His saddened face garnered a smile from Sirius.

It was not a happy smile.

Slowly and gently, Sirius stroked his hand through Corvus' fur.

"_Promises made. Promises kept._

_Tears long forgotten, but nonetheless wept._

_Fear not, my children, for I shall be here_

_Standing by you, weak or weary._

_Remember my words if only by song._

_For they shall protect you all the night long._

_Abandon your friends, abandon your life._

_Protect those you care for, no matter the strife._

_Keep this words dear, close your heart_

_They shall help guide you...should we soon part."_

Sirius was unaware what made him sing such a song, but it brought to him no small amount of comfort. As if someone especially close to him had once sang it. Fighting back against the rising feeling in his throat, he pressed Corvus against him in an awkward hug, a stray tear falling down his face.

"I promise," he told himself. "I will get you all out of there." He looked down to the cards he had yet to gather. "Even if I must be a chained wolf for the rest of my days, you four will be freed."

None of the monsters in his deck needed him to elaborate on his promise. They already knew the four to whom it had been made.

* * *

**D.T.B: Explanation time, I suppose. This is sort of a sneak peak for a future project of mine called 'Yugioh Zexal Alternation.' Just for the record, that song Sirius was singing is so mine. Hope you guys enjoyed the taste of what's to come. I know a couple of people found the idea to be a good one when I brought it up to them. One of them even wants to read it big time, so that was great to hear. If you like it, look forward to the title popping up. If not, then please stay away from the title when it's released.**


End file.
